


Hottest Days

by thewrittenfae



Series: Passage of a Year [11]
Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:24:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewrittenfae/pseuds/thewrittenfae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byron has special plans, even though it's one of the hottest days of the year, for his lovely wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hottest Days

Byron leaned against the door and watched as Elise fanned herself while she sat out on the patio. Two cool drinks were in his hand, though with this being the warmest day so far this summer, he was sure they wouldn't stay cool for long. Both of them were in as little as possible, with thin fabric to try and keep the heat as at bay as they could. 

"Are you just going to stare, my love?" Elise could always tell when his eyes were on her. It always sent a shiver down her spine in the most pleasant of ways, even in this heat. 

"Of course. Because soon enough you'll come here to get your drink." He smirked over at her when she rose a brow. "I have something to show you, sweet Elise." 

She slipped from her chair and moved to him, slow and graceful. If it weren't for the sheen of sweat that clung to her skin, you'd almost be able to say that the heat didn't affect her for the way she looked and moved. "Something to show me, my Lord?"

Byron handed her one of the glasses before he raised fingers, cool from the glass, and slid them along her throat, the shiver he earned making him smile all the more. "No ‘my Lord’ today of all days, my Lady. You are mine to spoil on this day." He dipped to kiss her softly. 

She smiled and deepened the kiss a little, shivering at the groan she earned from him. She did love the way he spoiled her on a normal day, so she was oh so curious to see how today being her birthday would change it. "I look forward to it, my love." 

He nipped her lip lightly before his hand slid to the small of her back and his fingers played lightly along the lines of her marque that were available to him. She'd finished it six months ago and their wedding was shortly after, despite his family's protests, a beautiful and lovely affair. And he thanked Elua every day he woke up to this beautiful woman beside him, because nothing in the world meant more to him than she did. So with it being the first birthday celebrating as husband and wife, he had wanted everything to be perfect. 

He led her to their chambers, kissing her delicately braided hair as they moved. "I have planned a grand dinner tonight, my sweet. In your honor." 

Her brow rose a little, though in the curious and playful way. "Hottest day of the year and you are going to make people dress up, just to celebrate my birthday?"

He kissed her with a chuckle. "But of course, my love. And for you, I have had this made." He opened the bedroom door and escorted her in. In the room sat a dress form with a lovely dress. It was low in both the front and the back, though the back was shaped to show off her finished marque proudly. The front was open mostly because the less fabric in this heat the better, but he knew she'd look stunning in it. 

Elise kissed him back before she gave a soft sound at the dress. She moved forward and touched the fabric here and there. "Byron...it's beautiful..." She was surprised too, the fabric was cool and silky to the touch, and she had a suspicion he'd spent a small fortune on the fabric alone. She also had a feeling that even worn, the fabric would stay cool against her skin, which would help considerably in this heat. 

He smiled and moved up behind her, kissing the back of her neck. "You, my love, are beautiful. This is a pale comparison that will only enhance your beauty while it's on you." 

She smiled and turned to kiss him deeply. "Tonight will be perfect." For now though, she hand a few ideas on how to thank her husband before it was time to get ready.


End file.
